


Am I only dreaming?

by ithinkiloveyoubetternow



Series: Nurseydex week [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, an animal gets hurt but it's okay, magical au, nursey is magical, nurseydexweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkiloveyoubetternow/pseuds/ithinkiloveyoubetternow
Summary: Dex discovers something about Nursey that rocks his world.





	Am I only dreaming?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - another short one, sorry!  
> I know other people have posted headcanons about this before, I just love the idea of Nursey being some kind of magical being gracing us all with his beauty tbh.
> 
> Characters belong to Ngozi  
> Title from Eternal Flame - The Bangles
> 
> In case you want to skip the animal getting hurt: in the 4th part Dex hits a deer with his car (it gets up and running eventually), I know very little about what happens when you run over a deer, so if something seems highly unlikely just imagine it was Nursey's magic :)

The truth doesn't come to Dex immediately. Instead, Dex finds it in the little things. Drops of truth gather in his mind until they all come spilling out in a rush one night. He feels frozen, a gargoyle frozen in time spewing and spewing without any choice in the matter. "Nursey. Be honest with me. Is there some kind of magic running in your veins? I know I sound crazy, but I swear inexplicable things keep happening around you, and I guess I just want the truth. Whatever it is." He can't believe he just said that. The truth doesn't hover in the air, it doesn't flow magically. It splatters on the ground and it is all Dex can do to look at the ground. The moment stretches on, but Dex doesn't dare look up. 

Finally, when he thinks he's just going to have to be frozen in this moment forever, Nursey speaks up. "Dex, will you look at me? I promise, I'll explain. Just please, look at me." 

And Dex does. When his eyes finally meet Nursey's all he sees is how deep and beautiful they are. How did he ever think they were anything less than magical?

 

* * *

 

It starts with hockey, like everything else in Dex's life. He's always thought his D-man moved incredibly gracefully on the ice. But lately, he's noticed a certain otherworldly quality to it. He can't quite put his finger on it. In a a quiet, unassuming way, the way Nursey moves just seems more powerful than anyone else on the ice. He doesn't out-skate Bitty, he can't suddenly get all his passes past Chowder or run over Ollie and Wicks. There's just something there.

Has it always been this way? Dex can't remember. All he knows is that he's in serious awe of how exquisite Nursey looks. He doesn't have much time to think it over during practice of course, there's still hockey to play. But he does catch himself looking at Nursey more and more. Funny thing is that once he starts, he can't seem to stop.

 

* * *

 

Dex is drawn to Nursey like a moth to a flame. He can't help it, not that he even wants to. They spent so much of their time together that Dex can't help but pick up on more clues. One night, they're sitting on Nursey's bed to watch a movie. Dex is an ice-cream in summer, slowly melting into Nursey's sheets.

He's extremely comfortable, sagging a bit against Nursey. So when Nursey gets up to pee, he sags to the side even further until his face hits Nursey's pillow. He breathes in deeply. It smells like Nursey, but also like something more. He tries to catch the scent again. Something earthy? It immediately reminds him of the forest walks he used to take with his mom on Sunday mornings. It's intermingled with the scent of clean-cut grass, a scent he directly correlates with Nursey. By the time Nursey returns Dex is fast asleep, dreaming of sun-dappled meadows in the forest.

 

* * *

 

Dex didn't think much of it at the time, but looking back he probably should have questioned it more. Last summer, Nursey had decided to stay a week with Dex at his parent's house. Dex would do the same at the end of the summer. The drive up to Dex's house had been filled with quiet arguments about which music they should listen to, followed by loud, boisterous singing when they found middle ground in over-the-top 80's jams.

They'd been in the middle of an incredibly loud rendition of Bonnie Tyler's 'I need a hero' when they were suddenly rocked to a stop when Dex's car hit something. 

"Holy shit, are you okay?" Dex was breathing hard, eyes wide with shock. He looked over at Nursey, checking to see if he was alright.

Nursey's expression mirror Dex's own, but he seemed intact. He nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah. I'm.. I'm fine." He answered, his voice wavering a bit.

"We should probably go check the damage." Dex said.

They got out of the car, their legs shaky and uncertain as they walked to the front of it. Dex sucked in a breath when he saw a deer lying on the group. He glanced over at Nursey, unsure what to do. Nursey's eyes were focused on the deer, his hands raised like he was trying to calm it.

"Dex, stay where you are or you'll spook her. Don't move." Nursey spoke without ever taking his eyes off the deer.

He walked over slowly, making soft hushing noises. When he had reached the animal, Dex expected it to bolt. However, the deer was looking at Nursey. She tilted her head, as if she were listening to what Nursey was saying. She made a noise when Nursey touched her leg. He made a concerned sound and closed his eyes. After a minute, Dex could swear he saw the deer's leg light up for a moment before Nursey released it again. But that was impossible, wasn't it? Nursey whispered something to the deer, still talking like she could understand him. He stroked her back once, before stepping back. Before Dex knew what was happening, the deer leaped up and sprinted away into the shrubbery. 

Dex was so relieved that the deer was fine that he didn't even question Nursey on his surprising knowledge on wildlife care.

 

* * *

 

The last piece of the puzzle comes in the form of flowers. It is no secret that leaves just appear in Nursey's hair sometimes. It's a running joke in the group chat. That mostly happens during fall though, and right now it's spring. Dex, Nursey and Chowder are all sitting on the Lake Quad, when Dex sees it happens.

Nursey is working on a poem for one of his classes, head tipped back to the sun as he thinks. The light makes him look ethereal, an angel captured in a sunbeam. His tongue is stuck between his teeth in concentration. Dex thinks he looks adorable. Nursey is slowly moving his hand over the grass, caressing the Earth. It happens so fast that you could blink and miss it. But Dex is sure of what he saw this time. Nursey just made some flowers bloom between his fingers. Nursey moves to write something down in his notebook. The forget-me-nots next to him wink up at Dex.

 

* * *

 

 

Dex is still threatening to drown in his eyes when Nursey speaks up again. "Okay, so I guess I haven't been as subtle as I thought I was. Look, I'm pretty new to this too, alright? I don't have all the answers for you. All I know is that five years ago a bird flew against my window at home. I brought it in to see if I could save it and before you knew it, I was talking to the bird. Well, not actually talking? But it's hard to explain. Suddenly, a lot of things from my youth made a lot more sense. Of course I was completely freaked out. Luckily, my mom was home at the time and she talked to me. She'd had her suspicions for a long while, but she didn't want to necessarily freak me out with what is apparently something that runs in my family. A long long time ago some far-away aunt must have made a baby with a magical creature and now those powers still pop up every once in a while. And that's about all I know." Nursey says all of this without seemingly even stopping for a breath. Dex doesn't think he's ever seen Nursey look this nervous. He certainly has never heard him talk this fast.

He starts forward. Dex takes Nursey's hand in his. He has to make sure he isn't dreaming. Has to make sure Nursey is actually standing here before him. The steady pulse racing through his veins tells Dex he is. He squeezes Nursey's hand and closes his eyes. This is a lot to take in.

"Dex? Are you.. are you okay?" Nursey said, sounding uncertain and small.

He opens his eyes again and steps even closer. "It's a lot." He says softly, not letting go of Nursey. "But nothing I can't handle." He tries to smile encouragingly.

Nursey smiles at him, tentatively at first but his smile widening by the second as he realizes that Dex is here, he's staying. Nursey grabs his other hand, mirroring his own gesture from a moment ago. Maybe he needs to check that Dex is real too.

After a moment of stupidly smiling at each other, Dex steps even closer. Now, he's close enough that he can almost count the eyelashes framing Nursey's eyes. He gently takes his hand back from where Nursey's holding it and puts it against Nursey's cheek. "You're the most beautiful, alive person I've ever met." 

Before he can say more, Nursey iss kissing him. It doesn't last very long, really it's just a quick peck to the lips. But it is enough to make Dex's head spin and his heart race. He's no longer made from stone like he'd been moments before. Now, Nursey has blown new life into him. He's a a bird, soaring. Nursey uses his free hand to brush the hair from Dex's forehead. He uses it to gently tug Dex closer again, so he can kiss him again.

They stay like that for a few minutes. Dex's arms have made their way around Nursey's waist, holding him close. Nursey is doing his best to take Dex apart with his mouth alone and he needs an anchor. Nursey bites his lip teasingly before pulling back, as far as Dex's arms allow anyway. 

"Come on, we'll be more comfortable on my bed." Nursey tugs Dex along, his hand warm and comfortable in Dex's.

They lay down on the bed, Nursey pulling Dex down on him. This new position allows Dex the advantage of being able to feel Nursey's entire body against his own. It sends shivers down his spine. He's quick to attach his lips to Nursey's again. Their kissing heats up when Dex opens his lips, letting Nursey lick into his mouth. He grabs at Nursey's shirt, desperately trying to ground himself. As if reading his mind, Nursey puts his hands on Dex's back. He rubs soothing circles and Dex's grip on his shirt lets up a bit.

Dex shifts so he can trap Nursey's hips between his legs. The movement causes Nursey to moan softly. His hands travel further down, rucking up Dex's shirt so he can get at his bare skin. Dex pulls back so he can chuck his shirt over his head. He wants to go right back to kissing but Nursey stops him so he can pull off his shirt too. 

He smirks at Dex. "Enjoying yourself?"

Dex is too far gone to even try and find a snappy comeback to that. "You know I am, Nursey. No go back to kissing. Please." He says, almost pleadingly.

"Well, how can I refuse when you ask so nicely?" Nursey says, tugging Dex on top of him again. His warm skin feels amazing against Dex.

Nursey moves his hips, causing such sweet friction that Dex can't help but moan. He's melting again. He's turning to liquid beneath Nursey's hands, which are now travelling freely over his bare skin. Their kisses have turned sloppy, as their hips find a rhythm between them. Dex pulls back to moan freely against Nursey's mouth. He's breathing hard. 

"Ah, Nursey. I'm not going to last long if you keep this up." He says, looking into Nursey's eyes intently.

Nursey doesn't let up. His hands move to squeeze at his ass. Dex presses little kisses along his neck, trying to catch his breath. His dick is hard against Nursey's. He starts meeting Nursey's thrusts again, trying to make him feel as good as he is feeling in this moment. Judging from the quiet gasps falling from Nursey's lips, he's not doing a bad job.

In one shuddering moment it's over. Nursey moves against him for another moment, before following him in his pleasure. He comes with a sweet moan, which Dex has to follow up with another kiss. 

They stay like that for another minute, united in bliss. Dex looks up at Nursey. His hair is sticking to his forehead with sweat. His eyes are half-lidded with sleep and contentment. To Dex, he's never looked more magical.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are really appreciated, always love to hear your thoughts! :)
> 
> (for some reason I started writing this in present tense? idk if it works, it feels weird :p)


End file.
